


Its Time To Celebrate

by Fleeting_Eternity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, there is no real plot, this kind of sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_Eternity/pseuds/Fleeting_Eternity
Summary: The guy's are out celebrating Obito's accomplishments





	Its Time To Celebrate

 

“This really isn't necessary.” Obito responds as the guy's are pushing him forward while one in front of him is dragging him by his arm forcing him inside of the establishment.

 

They are instantly met with a breath of cool air from the vents above.

The bar is hundreds of conversations in hushed tones, some conversations you could hear easily others you'd have to try and listen.

 

All of them competing with the smooth music that lingers through the room.

The crowd is young, students from the Hidden leaf academy but also a good mix of adults as well.

 

“Nonsense! You deserve it Obito!” Naruto shouts to him with a big grin plastered on his face, a look Naruto sported almost daily.

 

Kakashi winds his way through the warm bodies to order a drink for Obito, good old sake, goes down smooth and it feels like you aren't drinking anything at all.

 

Obito doesn't drink very much, not even when he turned 20 he didn't go all out like a lot of his comrades had during theirs. He was hesitant at first but he chugged back the first cup of sake acquiring the taste.

 

He clicked his tongue a few times before he could give a good opinion.

“Its not as strong as I had imagined it would be, huh..” He say's aloud to himself.

 

“Come on Obito, our table is just over here.” Kakashi makes a gesture with his hand, pointing over into a circular booth where the four of them could sit comfortably and still be able to speak with one another.

 

Naruto picks up the menu sitting in front of them already drooling at all the images of the different types of food they had to offer, the blond could hardly contain his joy.

 

“Hey look they have ramen here too!” Naruto grins.

 

Sasuke glares over at him, rolling his eyes.

“You eat ramen all the damn time, why not try something different for once?”

 

“But this is a whole different flavor! And the spices are off the charts!” Naruto shouts to sasuke.

 

“Could you be any louder?” Sasuke hisses at him while pouring water into his glass and taking a sip.

 

“Besides there is no way you'd be able to handle it” Sasuke comments which gets Naruto pumped up, just what they needed.

 

“Is that a bet?!” Naruto slams his hands down on the table, looking like he was itching to challenge sasuke.

 

Kakashi lifts his hand.

 

“Alright, alright that is enough you two. We are here to celebrate Obito's accomplishments remember? No bickering.” Kakashi says sternly but in his most calm voice.

 

Naruto scratches the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

“Oh yeah, you're right. Sorry Obito.”

 

Sasuke nods to Obito as well to apologize. The child was never very good at vocalizing how he felt but Obito knew this and understood.

They both were fellow Uchiha's so they could relate to each other in some way's.

 

“I really do appreciate you guy's taking me out to celebrate..I just don't know what to say.” a faint blush appears on Obito's cheek as he scratches the bridge of his nose.

 

Kakashi puts a firm hand on Obito's shoulder, he was smiling that much was easily to tell even if he was hiding his face.

 

“You deserve it Obito. You have been wanting to become the Hokage for as long as I can remember.”

 

“Ever since I became apart of team 7 I always preached about one day becoming the Hokage and saving the world.” Obito say's with a soft smile.

 

“I know Rin would be really proud of you. You did it.” Kakashi say's.

 

Obito looks down at his lap and then back at the table.

“Yeah, I know she would be.” Obito murmurs.

 

He felt whole for the first time in a while. It felt like his life was really turning around..after the many hardships he has went through, he felt that it was all worth it to get up to this point.

 

He didn't have too many regrets.

 

“So..I know we are celebrating Obito's accomplishment of becoming Hokage..but wasn't there another reason Kakashi sensei?” Naruto asks, running the rim of his finger around his glass.

 

“Are you that oblivious?” Sasuke scoffs.

 

“What?” Naruto asks dumbly.

 

“He told us all about it not even a few weeks ago, were you even listening?”

 

“uhh...” Naruto responds.

 

Sasuke lets out a loud annoyed sigh.

“I'm not surprised.”

 

Obito lets out a laugh.

“Don't feel bad, I kinda just blurt it out that I was engaged so its easy to forget.”

 

 

“Didn't even know you were dating anyone, you kinda sprung it outta nowhere.” Sasuke comments.

 

“Well..we both kind of wanted to keep it a secret..” Obito admits.

 

“But Kakashi was one of the first ones to find out.” Obito glances over at kakashi.

 

“Kakashi Sensei were you eavesdropping?” Naruto asks with suspicion, rubbing his thumb under his chin.

 

Kakashi shrugs his shoulders.

“There wasn't much to eavesdrop, I saw both of them kiss. Walked in at the wrong time.”

 

Obito blushes at the thought of that time, though kissing and other activities were forbidden in the Hokages office because it is a professional place, he couldn't exactly turn down his lover either, He never could.

 

They Just always had a way to make Obito grow weak in the knee's, even just by having them enter a room. Obito was smitten every damn time.

 

“When do we get to meet your fiance?” Naruto asks practically bouncing in his seat.

 

“They should be here soon. I told them around 6:00 PM” Obito say's fiddling with the band around his finger, the smile never leaving his face.

 

“What is your fiance like?” Sasuke asks, curious.

 

“They are an artist, it's what they are most passionate about and its almost all they talk about.” Obito laughs.

“Um..they are very stubborn..and loud.” Obito lets out another laugh, he couldn't help himself.

 

Whenever he thought of them it was like falling in love all over again. They became such a huge impact on his life..in a way they were the light that shined down into his darkness..a light that he never wanted to let go of.

 

And they were going to be his forever. Obito thought about it daily, every morning he would wake up with the biggest smile on his face, he just couldn't help it. They just made him so happy he could hardly contain himself and he wanted to let the whole world know.

 

“Do we really need a big wedding?” His fiance would often asked him, he felt that it wasn't necessary to prove that they love each other in front of other people. They had nothing to prove to them but Obito was very adamant and wouldn't shut up about it.

 

“Alright..alright fine.” His fiance would smile at him and seeing Obito beaming from ear to ear was satisfying enough for him. His fiance was very stubborn but Obito had a way of breaking down those walls.

 

 

 

 

“Hey” Kakashi Nudges Obito's side to get his attention back to the group.

 

Obito looks up from the table and smiles. “Oh sorry, I kinda zoned out..”

 

Sasuke clicks his tongue. “Were you thinking about them or something?”

 

Obito pours more sake into his cup before taking a sip.

“Was it that obvious?”

 

“Dead give away” Sasuke responds.

 

He lets out a laugh, chugging back his drink more until his cup was empty.

“You're right. Very observant.”

 

Naruto leans in closer to Obito with a wide grin.

“So your fiance, is she cute?”

 

Sasuke jabs his elbow into Naruto's ribs and he lets out a loud yelp.

“You just blurt out whatever you want don't you.”Sasuke say's, even though the Uchiha was just a curious as his blond partner was.

 

He was grinning slightly like the child he is.

 

“He's very cute.” Obito say's.

 

There was a brief moment of silence at the table and then an outburst from Naruto who practically almost threw himself over the table, wide eyes staring at Obito as he struggled to form words.

 

“Oh, nice.” Sasuke responds, his arms crossed over his chest, supporting his back against the booth they are sitting in.

 

“w-wait since when..?” Naruto stammers, looking at Obito, then to kakashi and then to sasuke and then repeat that again.

 

“Why are you so surprised?” Sasuke asks, glaring at Naruto.

 

“I just..uh..had no idea.” Naruto grins wide, rubbing the back of his head.

“I didn't know you were into guy's Obito!”

 

Obito scratches the bridge of his nose, he laughs nervously like he'd just been caught.

“Is it really that hard to tell?”

 

“I knew since you were 14 years old Obito even though I know back then you would have denied so being the stubborn kid that you were, heck even as an adult you still are.” Kakashi teases.

 

A faint tinged blush takes residence on Obito's cheeks.

“Come on Kakashi!” Obito shouts.

 

 

“It couldn't have been that Obvious back then. And if so then you were the only one that noticed. I was crushing pretty hard on Rin back then..”

 

Obito couldn't recall when his sexuality had taken a different turn..perhaps it was when he had met his fiance or maybe it was before then. It just took him so long to finally realize what he liked. He liked girls for a pretty good while and then one day it just hit him.

 

He was very grateful he had wonderful friends and family that supported him and his sexual

preferences. He really looked forward to everyone meeting his fiance and hopefully they would love them as much a he did.

 

Obito checks the clock in the restaurant, and then looks to the door as if on cue. He stands up promptly almost jumping from his seat to the floor. Seeing them sent chills down his spine, the good kind.

 

He was practically beaming at their presence.

 

He turns back to the rest of the guy's, smiling.

“I'd like you all to meet my fiance..”

 

Obito rests his hand behind their back, bringing them forward to greet his friends. He brushes an off piece of their blond hair, putting it back into place something he often found himself do. Their hair was always so perfectly well kept and soft. Obito could hardly keep his hands to himself.

 

And that wasn't the only thing.

 

“Are you gonna stand their and just touch me all night, hm?”

 

Obito chuckles nervously.

“Sorry..”

 

Obito clears his throat.

“Guy's this is my fiance, you remember Deidara right?”

 

“Wait! He's your fiance?! Him?!” Naruto practically barks at the both of them. Naruto didn't have the best encounter with Deidara, he remembers well. And Deidara wasn't exactly fond of the blond either but that was in the past.

 

“I'm honestly surprised. How did you two end up together anyway?” Sasuke asks trying to come off that he was interested but he was failing.

 

Deidara glares over at sasuke slightly, sneering at him. He still to this day was not fond of the Uchiha. That hasn't changed at all. Their little quarrel they had back then still rested in the back of the iwa's mind and constantly trying to improve his abilities to be able to beat the uchiha at his own game.

 

“Well it isn't going to be that cliché bullshit of 'oh I knew I loved him as soon as I met him' because for one I couldn't stand him..when he was hiding behind that mask..” Deidara say's and looks at Obito.

 

“And I thought dear senpai was just arrogant and only cared about his art.” Obito responds and Deidara can almost hear him speak in Tobi's voice, sometimes he missed it.

And when he did Obito would speak in that voice just for him, if he so desired to hear it again.

 

“But as it turns out Deidara actually cared about something aside from his art. Even something as pathetic as I am.” Obito smiles.

 

“Hey. Only I can insult you, yeah” Deidara say's.

 

“Well come on and sit you guy's!” Naruto scoots over in the booth to make room for the two.

 

Their waiter comes by to their table and Kakashi orders a round of drinks five of them in celebration of Obito's accomplishments. After Obito's heartache and struggles he really wanted to treat his friend. Obito has taught and done a lot for kakashi and this is just one way that he could thank him.

 

And seeing him happy with Deidara it was enough for him.

 

“Do you guy's have a set date yet?” Naruto asks taking a sip of sake making an unpleasant face as soon as the liquid hit the back of his throat.

 

Obito and Deidara look at each other at the same time, looking for an answer from each other.

 

“We agree'd on late spring early summer right?” Obito asks.

 

Deidara throws his drink back.

“Unless you want to prolong it anymore?”

 

“That only gives you guy's three months? Why so soon?” Sasuke asks.

 

“Obito insisted so. He say's he didn't want to wait any longer than five months.” Deidara responds.

 

“And I'm the one who is impatient, hm.”

 

 

“I want to make you an Uchiha as soon as possible. Why prolong something when we can do it quicker ? Because life is fleeting, right Deidara?” Obito grins, leaning into Deidara.

 

“Does becoming your husband have an expiration date or something, hm? And quit using my own words against me, yeah!”

 

Deidara acts like he's gonna bite him.

 

“Who proposed to who?” Naruto was throwing out questions again.

 

“Does it matter? There getting married anyway.” Sasuke scoffs.

 

“It was Obito. I'm not really one for confessions or proposals..he kind of sprung it on me out of nowhere..but I liked it, it wasn't planned out it was just a thing in the moment. hm.”

 

Deidara closes his eyes and smiles.

 

“He said he really wanted to be my husband..”

 

Obito circles his arm around Deidara pulling him in tight, resting his cheek on the side of his head.

 

“Get a room why don't you.” Sasuke say's,

 

Obito chuckles, letting go of Deidara.

 

“What's the matter Uchiha? Doesn't Naruto do that to you?” Deidara teases.

 

“Sasuke swats my hand away if I do it in public.” Naruto frowns.

 

“There is a time and place for everything.” Sasuke responds, taking a sip of water.

 

“I still don't know how you got him to sleep with you Naruto, hm.” Deidara say's, grinning.

 

“Oh well it took some time but sasuke warmed up to it!” Naruto say's.

 

Sasuke gives him a glare just humming to him.

“mmhmm..”

 

Their waiter comes back to the table. They all order appetizers due to their excitement they wouldn't be able to have a big meal that and it was a week night and some of them could only stay out past 10 tonight due to their jobs.

 

It was the only free time they have, that and with Obito becoming the hokage his schedule would be very tight on top of his upcoming wedding. That may be the next time they see each other.

 

“What's it like being the hokage?” Naruto asks.

 

“Its a lot of paper work..I spend a lot of my day inside the Hokages office. It can be stressful having so many people depending on you..but I wouldn't change it for the world.”

 

“Sometimes he doesn't get home until 11pm.” Deidara chimes in, picking at his dumplings.

 

“Well nobody said the job was easy. But somebody has to do it.” Kakashi say's.

 

“I still think you would have been just as good as hokage kakashi.” Obito admits.

 

“Hokage isn't really for me. It's been your dream for so long Obito..It was meant for you.”

 

Obito takes in a deep breath, smiling.

 

“Yeah..thanks Kakashi.”

 

Kakashi stands up, raising his glass.

“This is a night of celebrations. To Obito for accomplishing his dream..and to him and Deidara and their future together as husbands. I wish the both of you a lifetime of happiness.”

 

They all bring their glasses together and make a loud clang sound when they connect and they all shout 'congratulations' they could have sworn a couple of head turns in the room but they didn't care.

 

It was a night about celebrations.

And everyone would know about it.

 

 

“Well that could have been worse.” Deidara say's as they enter into the comfort of their apartment.

 

“in which way?” Obito asks, laying his key's down on the kitchen counter, taking his jacket off.

 

“Their reactions. I honestly thought it would have been worse, hm.”

 

“You sound disappointed”

 

Deidara shrugs.

“Nah. Just surprised is all. I'm not really fond of the two but..for you I will try to be civil, hm.” Deidara pouts his lip.

 

“Aww that's so sweet. I didn't even have to ask you. Dei you really are maturing.” Deidara couldn't tell if he was being sincere or just being an asshole.

 

“I can't tell if I want to kiss you or hit you, hm.” Deidara pondered.

 

“You could do both..” Obito smirks.

 

“Kinky bastard, hm.” Deidara mumbles, hanging up their jackets on the coat rack, shuffling into their bedroom.

 

Obito walks up behind the blond wrapping his arms around stomach pulling him in until he was flush against his back leaving soft kisses against his neck and shoulder.

 

“Thank you Deidara..” Obito mumbles into his back.

 

“For what, hm?” Deidara raises an eyebrow.

 

“For existing.”

 

“You're gonna get all mushy again aren't you?”

 

Obito laughs.

“I'm sorry I can't help it! You just make me really happy, you know.” Obito sighs.

 

“You don't even need to say a word. I already know..” Deidara turns around and caresses Obito's cheek.

 

“Without words, I know..”

Deidara smiles, glancing down at the band on his finger. Its been there for weeks now and Deidara still found it to be a work of art. It was beautiful.

 

Deidara plops down on the bed and Obito soon joins him, gripping onto his hand tightly, never wanting to let it go.

 

“Three months from now..you will be Deidara Uchiha..” Everytime he would say that aloud Obito's heart grew larger, he was on cloud nine. His sweet senpai..the light in his life

 

his soon to be husband.

It felt like a dream.

 

“Not gonna lie its kind of weird. But I don't dislike it..yeah.”

Obito leans down and pecks deidara's lips lightly, but that wouldn't be enough for the blond. It never was enough. He always craved more.

 

They were tangled up in each other, never wanting to come undone.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know you do..and I love you..yeah”

 

 

 


End file.
